deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke vs Dante
See my previous fight Deathstroke vs Dante is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 11th episode of season 1. Description Two gun and sword wielders duke it out on a one on one confrontation to the death. It's Capcom's Dante vs DC's Deathstroke. Interlude Boomstick: Mercenaries. Trained soldiers that will do anything for cash. Wiz: And these two are experts at what they do. Boomstick: Dante, the red-coated devil hunter. Wiz: And Deathstroke, the Terminator. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Deathstroke (Cue: Deathstroke's Theme - Batman Arkham Origins) Wiz: Throughout DC's history, there is a name feared by heroes of the Justice League. And his name, is Slade Wilson. Boomstick: More commonly known as Deathstroke. ' Wiz: Thanks Captain Obvious. Anyway, even at a young age, Slade was always battle ready. After joining the U.S. military illegally at the age of 16 in the fight against Korea, he fought for years. '''Boomstick: And all that was pretty worth it. As a result, his skills caught the attention of a sexy army chief, Cpt. Adeline Kane. And obviously, because he was so skilled, he got himself laid. Damn, that must be rare. ' Wiz: RIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTT..... Under her tutelage, Slade completely mastered her Adeline's training. And apparently, the teen married the woman. 'Boomstick: Wait WHAT!? But he looks so much older..... ' Wiz: Just, try and keep up. Of course in comics, Slade volunteered for an experiment that would make him physically stronger, faster, and more intelligent. (Cue: Inhospitable Island/Deathstroke - Arrow) 'Boomstick: The result? Well he went made, screaming for deer life and killing the people. How fucking cliche. Seriously, these people should've learned by now. ' Wiz: Even though the experiment failed, Slade gained new abilities, transforming him into an extremely dangerous and vicious assassin. 'Boomstick: Seriously, what's in those serums? But the important thing is that Slade found himself a new name for himself striking fear in the hearts of the world: Deathstroke the Terminator. ' Wiz: With his new abilities and armor, Deathstroke is pretty much super human. '''Boomstick: He can hit harder than a fit wrestler, run faster than an Olympic athlete, think and react quicker, and can push himself farther than any other human could. Wiz: His brain can is also, lets just say, better than an average human being, processing 9 times better, making all of his senses better. Like some sort of animal hybrid. Boomstick: He also has a healing factor that can heal any body part or wound, basically reincarnating him. Wiz: Unfortunately, family life wasn't easy for Slade. After his son was kidnapped by rival mercenaries, his skills and abilities were put to the ultimate test. Even though he successfully rescued his son, he lost his ability of speech. Boomstick: So, Adeline shot him in the back of the head, literally making him a different person. *Bang* Boomstick: On his own, he decided "Ah, screw it. I'll kill everyone for money." Even though he has a healing factor, he still lost that eye somehow. ' Wiz: Despite his... lets just say depth perception lack, he still remained as skilled as he was before. '''Boomstick: But he doesn't just get all the credit. He gives it to his favorite toys, including dual machine guns, a sniper riffle, a flash bang with Kryptonite, and his sweet ass sword and laser shooting energy lance. His armor is composed of Kevlar and Nth Metal. ' Wiz: And yet another stupidly named fictional metal that just so happens to be so very lighter and more durable than titanium. 'Boomstick: With his gear and skills, Deathstroke has accomplished impressing feats. Like downing multiple ninjas, surviving a nuclear submarine explosion, and taking down a majority of the Justice League single by himself. And does push-ups perfectly. ' Wiz: A skilled tactician and raging assassin, he doesn't just solve problems, he terminates them. Deathstroke: I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest... and neither will you. ' ' Dante (Cue: Astro-Boy {2009} - Opening Theme) Wiz: In the underworld, there lies a town called Slum Avenue where the demons of the underworld hangout. '''Boomstick: Filled with delightful and fun attractions such as strip clubs, beer bars, and a "souvenir" shop called Devil May Cry, specializing in selling demon parts. The man bull shit crazy enough to live this life goes by the name of Dante. Wiz: The origin of this man is just as insane as his job. Born as a hybrid as a human/demon, Dante and his brother Virgil had their first paranormal scenario at age eight. Boomstick: Ya see, their demonic heritage belonged to their demon slaying father, Sparda. He was a bad ass swordsman who defeated and enslaved the demon emperor Mundus. SINGLE-HANDEDLY! That's some hardcore shit right there. But the second after Sparda died, like literally, the minions of Mundus decided to take some revenge. The result: Dante's entire family dead. Poor kid... Wiz: With all of his family gone, besides his brother... spoilers, Dante decided it was time to take some revenge, and live up to his father's name as the ultimate demon hunter. ' ' (Cue: Devil May Cry - Public Enemy) Boomstick: Now that's a job right there. Obtaining abilities and weapons beyond imagination, it's no wonder demon parts are placed in every square inch of the shop. His abilities include extreme speed, insane durability, and absurd strength. ''' Wiz: And shake off getting stabbed by and shot without even flinching, which is all thanks to his regenerative ability. '''Boomstick: He also carries his favorite toys. His list of weapons include his dual pistols, which can destroy an entire demon that's bigger than he is in a SINGLE DAMN SHOT, which specialize in long-range shots and rapid fires. Dante shots a demons face without looking. Dante: I think that look suits you better. (Cue: With Guns & Swords - DMC) Boomstick: Given that every hunter has a sword, he has Sparda's sword Rebellion, which can cut any demon down to a million slices in less than a second. It's just like "One, two, three, SLASH!" Wiz: Your having too much fun aren't you? Boomstick: MAYYYYYBEEEEEE..... Anyway, his brother's sword, Yamato, can FUCKING RIP THROUGH DIMENSIONS! Wiz: During his travels, Dante gained even more versatility by gaining devil arms, a Mega Man rip off of abilities he gains after defeating opponents he faces. Boomstick: The most notable being the armored Gilgamesh gauntlets that can punch a gigantic solid stone wall with a single punch. With his backpack Lucifer, he can throw an infinite amount of swords without having to recharge. Wiz: There's also an electric guitar that shoots electricity, ice nun chucks.. (Wiz gets interrupted by Boomstick) Boomstick: Grenade launchers, so many shotguns, and I shit you not, a briefcase. But just any briefcase like the ones you bring to business trips. No sir. This kind of briefcase somehow can form into over 600 different weapons! *sigh* How great it would be to own those. Wiz: Which happens to be named after that music company. Yooooouuuu, will never stop nerding out about weapons will you? Boomstick: Hell no! Wiz: Anyway, even more abilities that Dante carries around are his Style's, abilities he's also gained after defeating bosses. Boomstick: Doppelganger Style does exactly what you'd expect: infinite clone illusions. With Dark Slayer style, Dante can use the power of darkness to obtain new weapons and skills by leveling the style. Trickster Style allows teleportation, Royalguard gives extra durability, and can stop time with the Quicksilver style. ' (Cue: Blackened Angel - DMC 4) Wiz: And finishing it off with his insane abilities is his form, Devil Trigger. '''Boomstick: Good damn! This is like Mega Evolution for humans.. or demons. Besides that point, Devil Trigger is the true form of his demonic side, boosting his strength, speed, durability, healing factor, and can fly in the air. With all these transformations and styles, it's wonder why he has accomplished the impossible. He's shrugged off impact by meteors, can be shot in the head or stabbed through the heart and act like it's nothing but a trip, stopped a punch from a colossal demon, and can take on the underworld's toughest demons. ' Wiz: The most notable of his speed and accuracy feat is when Dante and Vergil sliced through every single raindrop during their battle, creating an open space in rainstorm. He can even run at speeds of 17,000 mph due to air friction. But even with all his abilities and weapons, Dante can only take so much at once despite his healing ability, and his cocky attitude can get the better of him, mostly underestimating his opponents. 'Boomstick: Besides that, Dante is bad ass hunter that can make Over The Top feats. If he wasn't hunting demons, he'd rather be eating a strawberry sundae. But for the hell of it, he's the ultimate ass kicker. ' Demon: YOU BASTAAARRDDDD! (As he leaps at Dante, Dante pulls out a gun.) Dante:.. And jackpot. *'''BANG!* Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Wiz: What is with you today? Fight (Cue: Recon) It's an abandoned asylum. Objects are scattered, the place is filled with dust and debris, and human skeleton parts can be seen and some areas. Only two men brave enough are in the asylum. Armed to the teeth with guns, swords, and explosives, Dante and Deathstroke are seen in the building. Dante is seen with a phone. Dante: So this is legit right? Trish: Pretty much. You'll see him right away when you see blue and orange armor. Deathstroke is seen at the roof of a building with a sniper-riffle, with an aim at Dante. Deathstroke: Gotcha.... Deathstroke shoots. Dante can clearly hear and dodges at the last second. The glass of the windows shatter and in a slow motion sense, Dante shatters all of the glass shards rapidly. Dante: The hell was that? Deathstroke is no longer on the roof. He is seen climbing through the vents. Deathstroke: *Damn it! I almost had him.* Dante is on the phone with Trish. Dante: Anyway, I think I've encountered him. Trish: Good. Deathstroke crawls out of the vents so quietly, Dante doesn't even notice it. Deathstroke: So, your looking for someone? Dante: Ya. I'm looking for someone called the Terminator. He has an orange and blue armor. Dante turns around. Dante: Do you hap... Deathstroke brings out a pistol and shoots at Dante. Avoids it. Deathstroke: You ain't taking me alive. Both bring out their swords, preparing for battle. Dante: Don't need you alive. FIGHT! (Cue: Olympus Mons - Brandon Yates) Dante has the first move, aiming at Deathstroke. Deathstroke deflects them with his sword. Dante runs at him and the two rapidly clash swords. Deathstroke brings out a bow staff and twirls it around. Slade looks for weak spots. He then viciously hits Dante. Dante then knocks the staff out of Deathstroke's hands. Deathstroke grunts and then stabs Dante in the stomach. Grabbing his head, Deathstroke headbutts Dante. He then uses his grapple gun and grabs his staff. Dante then grabs Deathstroke's sword and throws it at Deathstroke's head. Slade, from out of the brush, grabs his sword with his left hand. Deathstroke: I'm slightly impressed. Dante: C'mon, try and keep up. Dante brings out Lucifer, and throws six swords at once. Deathstroke grabs his grapple gun and aims for one of the swords. Wielding the sword, he then throws it like a boomerang. He throws it at the middle sword. It knocks out 4 swords to the ground. Two swords are still aiming at Slade. He dodges them and they stick to the walls. Dante: Not bad. Deathstroke then uses his smoke bombs to disappear. The camera zooms in and slow-mo activates. The bombs activate, and just like that, a blue cloud of smoke appears and Deathstroke uses his grapple gun to crawl through the vents. He then places a bomb where he was standing. Dante looks around. He then hears a beep. *beep, beep, Beep, BEep, BEEp, BEEP* Dante: Oh shit! Dante runs, and they entire room blows up. Dante then runs to another room and slides to the wall. The remains and the explosion from the room can be seen from above. It flies everywhere and can be seen from a mile away. Deathstroke: Clearly he'll be a waste of time. Dante is at a vent with a pistol in his hand. The roam is dark Deahtstroke: Finally. Deathstroke kicks the vent covers and gets out. Dante turns on the lights, with a pistol at Slade's forehead. Dante: Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Deathstroke reacts quickly and punches Dante, kicks him in the stomach, and back flip kicks Dante. (Cue: Iron Dite - Battle Fever: Chromed Shelled Regios) Dante then slashes through Deathstroke's armor. It makes very an insane amount of scratches on Slade's armor. Dante then kicks Slade through the window and falls in the courtyard. Dante leaves a 10 big grenades in the room. He then takes a leap of faith and dives toward Deathstroke. The room blows up and so do two other rooms. Dante: Take this. Dante fires multiple energy waves with his sword. Deathstroke dodges with hesitation. Two rooms of the asylum split in half and fall, exploding in the process. The two clash swords. Deathstroke then breaks the lock. He then uses his machine guns to shoot at Dante. Dante effortlessly dodges all the bullets. (Cue: Max Anarchy OST - Find You) The two clash swords once again. Dante rapidly slashes at Deathstroke. Deathstroke hesitates and uses his sniper riffle and tries and aims at Dante's heart. Dante uses his Gilgamesh Gauntlets and punches Deathstroke repeatedly. Before Deathstroke can get up, Dante uses Doppelganger Style. They alll have Lucifer on their back. They all throw their swords at Deathstroke. Slade uses his smoke bombs and disappears. He then leaves multiple bombs and his flash bang. Dante's: Oh good god... The courtyard blows up. Dante runs for his life as the bomb blows up the the facility. Deathstroke is seen running on the roof. Dante uses Quicksilver and teleports on the roof. He then uppercuts Slade and then kicks him off the building. He deactivates Quicksilver and effortlessly jumps off the building. The entire asylum is seen in flames. Dante sees Slade and uses a Lucifer sword. Deathstroke sees the sword and dodges it. He then puts a grenade on it. Deathstroke: Boom. The sword blows up. Deathstroke grabs his pistols and shoots rapidly. Dante also uses his pistols. The bullets hit each other. The both run out of ammunition and recharge. Deathstroke then uses his last bullet to shoot Dante in the head. Dante gets up enraged. Dante jumps in the air, punches the ground and taps into his Devil Trigger form. (Cue: The Evil King) Dante stands there, waiting for Deathstroke to come by. Slade brings out his blade. Deathstroke: C'mon, you want to keep up? Dante teleports behind Deathstroke. He grabs Slade by the neck and knees Slade's back. He then kicks the back of his head. Deahtstroke then tackles Dante. He throws him up in the air and brings out his pistol. Dante deflects each bullet and catches the last bullet. Dante lands and the two forces collide at each other. Each pull punches and kicks. Dante sweeps Deathstroke off his feet. He picks up him, kicks him up, and uppercuts Slade. Dante: What's wrong? Can't keep up? Deathstroke, enraged, rushes at Dante with his staff. He rapidly hits Dante repeatedly. After a few hits, Dante is weakened. Dante brings out Rebellion and shoots out energy blasts. Deathstroke dodges. Deathstroke goes for a punch in the face, but Dante grabs his arm, and tosses him away. Dante: Five bucks you'll make it alive? Deathstroke: Don't push yourself. The two clash swords once more. Deathstroke seems to get the upper hand, but Dante pulls himself together and grabs Deathstroke's sword. Slade brings his energy lance and aims at Dante. Dante deflects them all. The two collide once more. It seems Deathstroke may take this. But Dante gets the upper hand. He knocks Deathstroke off his feat, brings him back up and stabs him through the throat with Yamato. (Cue: Burial Knocked Down Exhaustless Lucifer - DMC 4) Both them step back. Dante transforms back into his normal form. Deathstroke is gushing out blood and takes off his mask. Dante: I still don't feel bad at all. Dante decides its time to finish this. Dante stabs through Deathstroke's armor (specifically through the heart). He also slices Deathstroke's head off. He rapidly slices through the head. To finish this, Dante brings out his pistol and shoots at Slade's forhead. Dante: All things go out with a bang. Slade's head explodes and scatters all over the fiery wasteland. His heart isn't pumping and he is clearly dead. Dante is on the phone. Dante: Trish? Trish: What, did you get him? Dante: Yeah. How much were we getting paid for this? K.O.! Deathstroke's armor is sold and Dante is rolling in money.'' '' Outcome Boomstick: Now that's a death battle right there. ''' Wiz: Deathstroke may have had the armor advantage in the beginning and certainly had superior intelligence, but it was Dante's sheer power and force, not to mention his arsenal, that gave him the win. '''Boomstick: Yep. Dante literally outclassed in all categories. He clearly had more versatility and has more impressive feats. Wiz: Deathstroke may have been able to take out Batman and a majority of the Justice League, but that takes months of planning. Remember there is no prep-time. Boomstick: Deathstroke may have been able to survive a nuclear submarine explosion that looked like over 100 ft long, however, Dante stopped a gigantic mega punch from a demon who was like 2 skyscrapers tall, without breaking a sweat. While both can take a stab wound or bullet, and their healing factor's held up for the most part, Dante's healing ability was far superior. Deathstroke's takes a matter of hours, days, or even weeks, while Dante's ability can heal himself instantaneously. Wiz: Also, Dante could strike faster than Slade. When Vergil and Dante where in a brawl, the created a brief space in a rainstorm. Because they destroyed all the drops in the area, Dante and Vergil destroyed over 100,000 raindrops without any assists. Because of this, nearly all of Dante's rapid slashes were nearly impossible to avoid. Boomstick: And Dante's styles and Devil Arms evened blow for blow, increasing his power and giving him a huge advantage on the battle field. For blow for blow, it was pretty inevitable that Deathstroke would suffer. Wiz: And with each style, with each clash, and with each ability, Deathstroke was simply outclassed. Boomstick: You could say that this battle would "slice" you off your feet. Heh, heh, heh, ah. ' Wiz: The Winner is Dante. Next Time '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... ' '''RUSH VS WOLF Category:DC vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016